Labios Compartidos
by Hikaru Minami
Summary: Un beso…Dos besos…Tres besos… ¿Cuántos más se necesitan para que se den cuenta del verdadero sentimiento que se esconde entre uno y otro? Lo primero que se me ocurrió para el summary XD!


¡Hola!

Hoy celebro mi incursión a FF.N XD! Eso es algo bueno ¿No? Pues al menos para mí sí, y para empezar que mejor que publicar mi fic :), espero les guste.

Acepto todo tipo de comentarios y reviews anónimos si ustedes desean dejarme uno; creo que este fic me quedó un poco triste en algunas partes pero digamos que mi humor en esos momentos contó mucho.

Por el título obvio que en este fic habrá romance, las parejas ya están definidas en mi profile, pero en esta historia me vi en la necesidad de mezclar un poco de todo para que se tornara mucho más interesante y en los siguientes capítulos mucho más divertida, pero siempre y cuando con mis principios de parejas favoritas a un límite X3.

¡Disfrútenlo:D

* * *

**Labios Compartidos.**

_Por Hikaru Minami._

Un beso…Dos besos…Tres besos… ¿Cuántos más se necesitan para que se den cuenta del verdadero sentimiento que se esconde entre uno y otro?

_Prólogo: Confesiones Inesperadas._

_-¿Crees que funcione?_

-¡Por supuesto!

-Le hubiera pedido un consejo a ella pero al parecer andaba con prisa…

-No te preocupes, todo va a salir bien. ¡Esas miradas y sonrojos que se dan no son por nada¿Crees que no los he visto? La verdad ni la disimulan.

Ella se ruborizó.

-Bueno¿Qué esperas? Después de todo acordamos hacerlo los dos para así apoyarnos mutuamente.

- ¡Sí!

* * *

El joven esquivaba ágilmente los obstáculos con los cuáles entrenaba, mostrando plena concentración y decisión, al menos por un tiempo, hasta que se vio interrumpido por los recuerdos que con rapidez llegaban a su cabeza.

¿Se había enamorado? El solo hecho de pensar en ella lo hacía sentirse tranquilo, el la apreciaba mucho, la quería, pero aún sus sentimientos no estaban definidos y eso le preocupaba, la inseguridad lo intrigaba.

-¡Cuidado!

Tanta fue su distracción que no vio llegar el grupo de discos que se acercaban a él. Al parecer reaccionó a tiempo y los esquivó pero el último lo golpeó en el pecho, finalizando así el entrenamiento.

-Parece que hoy no es tu día, comentó Cyborg mientras le extendía una mano a su líder para ayudarlo a levantarse del suelo.

Robin sin tomarlo en cuenta se levantó por si mismo.

-¿Estas bien?

-Sí, solo necesito despejar mi mente un poco.

Con determinación salió del campo de entrenamiento, tenía que averiguarlo…y solo había una forma de saberlo, estaba consiente del riesgo pero¡Era ahora o nunca!

* * *

Raven estaba en su habitación.

Se veía serena mientras bebía de una humeante taza de té, caminó rumbo al ventanal de su cuarto y corrió la cortina, el día era algo nublado y unos escasos rayos de sol acariciaban gentilmente su rostro.

Algunas veces le hacía bien estar sola, pues así podía meditar, leer, y otros pasatiempos de los que ella siempre gusta, aunque admitía que en ciertas ocasiones se sentía con mayor soledad de la cuenta, sobre todo porque secretamente amaba a uno de los titanes, bueno, en realidad no sabía que tan "secretamente" porque con Cyborg y Chico Bestia haciendo de las suyas cerca de ella, lo más probable es que ya tuvieran alguna sospecha, pero no lo pensaba demasiado pues ella no cedía mucho al expresarse, solo en raras situaciones que la tomaban por sorpresa, así es que no lo meditaba mucho.

En cuanto a Starfire, a ella no la podía engañar, es tan sensible a percibir cualquier cambio de humor que fácilmente se dio cuenta que ella estaba perdidamente enamorada más ahora la tarea que se puso es saber ¿De quién estaba enamorada?

Y Robin, el no toma mucho interés en esas cosas, mas bien se preocupa en la revolución de cosas que pasan por él, sobre todo en estos días que la chica cuervo lo ha notado mucho mas distraído de la cuenta.

* * *

Los dos caminaban con euforia, emoción, nerviosismo e inquietud, en si era una singular manera de entusiasmo con el que circulaban paso a paso por la Torre.

-Por favor Chico Bestia, me gustaría hablar brevemente con Raven.

-Pero acuérdate que…

-Por favor, será algo rápido, lo prometo, dijo interrumpiendo la dulce extraterrestre.

-Aunque espera… ¡Esta bien! Tárdate todo el tiempo que gustes, yo me voy n.nU

- ¬¬, A no, tu te quedas aquí, jalándole el cuello de su ropa.

-Pero es que, que tal si me rechaza, si se molesta conmigo o peor aún que ya no quiera ser mi amiga. ¿O si me desmayo, o me infarto en el camino? O.o¡Oh¡Creo que se me va a parar el corazón!

-Por eso prometimos que lo haríamos juntos ¿Ya lo olvidaste?

-Tienes razón u.u, de cualquier manera intentaré hablar primero con ella. Respondiendo en un esfuerzo de coraje y valentía.

La tamaraniana sonrió.

* * *

-Raven…Raven. El chico tocaba la puerta, esperando a que ella abriera.

-¿Qué sucede, entreabriendo la puerta lentamente.

-Necesito hablar contigo. Adquiriendo el joven titán un tono serio. La hechicera se dio cuenta de eso y abrió completamente la puerta de su cuarto.

-Escucho.

Después todo se tornó demasiado confuso para ella, sintió como algo tibio hacia contacto con sus labios, en un solo parpadeo el panorama lució diferente para ella pues con abrir los ojos se percató de lo sucedido…él la había besado.

Se sentía algo agobiada y desorientada, no era exactamente su idea de "Primer Beso", pero en un particular modo le agrado que alguien sintiera algo por ella…pero ese "alguien" no era precisamente la persona que había idealizado en sueños.

Un ramo de orquídeas cayó de los brazos del joven mientras por parte de la chica esa tímida e inocente sonrisa se borró…

Esa mañana dos corazones frustrados trataron entender lo que pasaba entre ellos…

Esa mañana dos corazones confundidos rompieron su oportunidad de amar…

* * *

**Capítulo Uno.**

_Mirando de verdad._

Tan solo pensar que fue ayer cuando todo sucedió…

-Tal vez fue un mal entendido, ese comentario ni ella misma se lo creyó.

-¿Qué tiene de mal entendido un beso, inquirió él.

- Debe de haber una explicación razonable, comentó ella con una sonrisa melancólica, la debe de haber…

-Pues a mí ya me quedó más claro que el agua.

-Mira, ahí viene Robin, si le preguntamos quizás nos responda.

La princesa alienígena se acercó tímidamente a Robin pero antes de que pudiera decir una palabra lo que escuchó terminó de cubrir sus sospechas, lo que para Chico Bestia sencillamente era "Afirmar la evidencia".

-Raven y yo hemos venido a darles un anuncio, todos posaron sus miradas en ellos.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede, preguntó Cyborg, quien lavaba los platos y se alejó del lavatrastos con un plato en su mano que estaba secando con una franela.

-¿Si¿Qué pasa, Starfire tenía los ojos vidriosos, conteniendo las lágrimas.

-Raven y yo…somos novios.

Hubo un largo silencio, hasta los mismísimos grillos se escuchaban fuera de la Torre.

-¿Qué¿No se van a alegrar por nosotros?

Se escuchó como un plato cayó al suelo y se rompió en miles de pedazos, eso no ayudó mucho en la moral de los corazones de los dos ojiverdes.

-Deben de estar tan emocionados que se quedaron sin palabras, dijo Raven de manera fría.

Robin se le quedó mirando.

_-"¿Lo habrá dicho de verdad o solo por sarcasmo?", se cuestionó._

-Ay, lo siento; Muchas felicidades me alegró por ustedes dos. Quitó el silencio Cyborg, abrazando a Raven y estrechando la mano de Robin.

Tanto Chico Bestia como Starfire seguían estáticos, si no fuera porque sus amigos los conocían podría decirse que formaban parte de una colección de estatuas de un museo.

Cyborg se giró y les lanzó una mirada para que felicitaran a la "nueva pareja" o al menos para que dijeran algo.

Starfire fue la primera en salir del trance.

-Te doy todas mis felicitaciones, amigo Robin, cerrando los ojos y mostrando una sonrisa para evitar que vieran lo que en verdad ocultaba en ellos, tristeza.

Se paró frente a Robin, el chico extendió sus brazos, esperando que la joven lo abrazara con efusividad como lo hacía normalmente, pero ella nada mas movió levemente su cabeza hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

-Y también a ti, amiga Raven; moviendo igualmente la cabeza para salir rápidamente rumbo a su habitación.

-Sí lo que dijo ella; explicó el menor de los titanes.

Fue velozmente hacia ellos les dio a cada uno un fugaz estrechón de manos que cerró con un "Felicidades" y al final salir corriendo del Living.

Los tres quedaron espectados, Raven y Robin miraron a Cyborg.

-Yo no vi nada, iré a reparar el auto-T.

Retirándose del Living.

Sin saber el petirrojo respondió a la pregunta de Starfire.

* * *

-¿Por qué Chico Bestia¿Por qué, decía mientras apretaba los puños y jalaba el juego de sábanas rosadas.

¡Ni tú ni yo nos merecíamos ésta desilusión…ni tu ni yo la merecíamos, gritando fuertemente, con su boca pegada a una almohada.

Chico Bestia escuchaba atentamente a su compañera mientras posaba su mano sobre el hombro de la pelirroja.

Aunque…después de todo, nosotros debemos estar felices por ellos ¿No es así?

Su felicidad es nuestra felicidad, a pesar de que ésta no sea al lado nuestro, secando sus lágrimas con las mantas ya impregnadas por la humedad de sus ojos.

-¿Entonces porqué no me siento feliz, interrogó Chico Bestia.

-Yo tampoco, pero ellos no tienen la culpa de que no nos correspondan.

-Supongo que ya no podremos cumplir nuestra promesa…eso quedó en algo que no se cumplió.

Comentó el chico verde mirando el techo.

* * *

Raven iba lentamente a su cuarto, cabizbaja, sumida en sus pensamientos…

En una extraña forma se sentía algo vacía, pensó que al darle el sí a Robin ese hueco se llenaría, pero no fue así…

Ya para entrar a su habitación a lo lejos vislumbró una flor, la chica se acercó lo suficiente como para darse cuenta que era un hermoso ramo de orquídeas, se veían algo marchitas, pareciera que estaban ahí desde la mañana.

Junto al ramo había una pequeña tarjeta que decía: "Para Raven", la hechicera se emocionó un poco, no solo por lo bellas y la dulce fragancia que estas despedían sino también porque nadie en mucho tiempo le había hecho un detalle así.

Imaginó que el ramo se lo había dado Robin, lo más obvio después de haberle declarado a todos sus compañeros de su relación con él.

Pero al recogerlo del suelo y observar con atención la tarjeta, percibió un inconfundible olor a tofu.

Raven se sonrojó. ¿Era posible?

Dio un paso hacia atrás, iría con él.

Pero algo nuevamente la detuvo…el miedo…junto con la resignación de un error que inconscientemente cometió.

* * *

Robin estaba algo desconcertado¿Qué había pasado hace minutos?

Él decidió lo que su corazón le dijo en el instante, lo que no se dio cuenta fue que su mente fue una gran influyente, una gran batalla surgía en su interior.

_-"Bien¿Ahora estás contento?_

-¿Porqué¿Debería estarlo?

- ¬¬

-Aaaah, si, por mi noviazgo ¿No?

_-Sí. Con un toque de hastío._

-Pues noto algo reservada a Starfire, expresó de manera soñadora.

-_"Chico Listo" Por si no lo has notado, eso no fue lo que te pregunté. _

_Ahora respóndeme, pero respóndeme con la verdad, y esta vez quiero la respuesta a mi pregunta, por tu propio bien y por el mío ¬¬_

_¿Quieres a Raven?_

_-¡Por supuesto! Es una gran persona, yo la estimo mucho, no por nada le dije que fuera mi novia._

_-¿Amas a Raven?_

Robin se quedó callado.

-Yo…no lo sé…

_-He ahí el problema._

* * *

Entro a su habitación, dejó su capa y las flores de lado en una silla y se lanzó a la cama.

Fue un día muy agotador, y pensar que sucedieron tantas cosas…

Raven no lograba hacer un sueño, cerró los ojos y descansó, cosa muy diferente a dormir profundamente, el ambiente era sofocante y ella seguía muy inquieta.

Dio un salto fuera de su cama, optó por leer un buen libro para ver si de esa manera lograría dormir, al acercarse a su tocador observó aquel ramo…una tierna risita escapó y un tenue rubor adquirió, contenta, emprendió la búsqueda de un bonito florero.

Buscó y buscó por varias horas, era difícil encontrar alguno en su habitación, después de todo ella no era amante de las flores, pero esas simplemente la habían cautivado.

Por último se decidió por una pequeña y curiosa vasija color negro con detalles en dorado, morado y azul, las orquídeas hacían un perfecto contraste dentro de ella, sobre todo porque realzaba su color violeta en distintas tonalidades.

* * *

-Chico Bestia¿Te encuentras mejor?

-No te preocupes viejo, ya me pasó dos veces, murmuró desconcertado¡La tercera es la vencida, saliendo del cuarto de Starfire.

-¿Te gustaría jugar una partida de videojuegos, sostuvo para elevar el ánimo caído de su amigo.

-Luego Cy, es que no me encuentro con muchas ganas…

-¿Te apetece alguna comida vegetariana? Cyborg temió al hablar, el odiaba esas comidas¡Sobre todo el tofu, pero todo fuera para ayudar a un amigo.

-No, gracias.

_-"Para que no quiera jugar videojuegos o comer tofu esto si debe ser algo grave", reflexionó Cyborg._

-Entonces… ¿Te gustaría hablar?

Chico Bestia accedió, quizás era lo mejor…

* * *

-¡Pero yo siento algo por Raven! De eso estoy seguro.

_-Pero no estás seguro de qué es, así es que estamos en lo mismo._

-No ayudas mucho ¬¬

_-Cambiemos de tema, bueno no exactamente de tema si no de dirección¿Qué pasa con Starfire?_

-¿Qué tiene ella? Robin se puso algo nervioso, ya se estaba dando la idea de a donde quería llegar su conciencia.

_-Tú pregunta tiene que ver con la que te formulé, estamos progresando._

- ¬¬

_-¿Sientes algo por ella? No se… ¿Más que amistad?_

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta¿Si yo estoy con Raven?

-_No necesitas no querer a Raven para amar a alguien más. ¡Date cuenta¡Tu solo hiciste lo primero que interpretaste, no lo que estabas sintiendo!_

El titán se quedó callado de nuevo, _"¿Sería verdad?"_

* * *

Raven continuaba admirando las flores, su suave esencia la hacia sentirse tranquila, casi caía en un sueño muy profundo pero al voltear su vista a las orquídeas notó que la mayoría estaban mucho más marchitas que en la mañana, había olvidado algo muy importante… ¡Ponerles agua!

La chica tomó la vasija y flotando salió de su habitación, su meta: la cocina.

Llegó, creyó que sería la única despierta pero se equivocó, Cyborg estaba ahí.

Sin hacer algún ruido Raven pasó de largo y les puso agua.

-Bonitas flores

-Gracias

-¿Son tuyas?

-Sí

-Me sorprende, según yo sé a ti no te…

La cara de Raven decía "Ni una sola palabra más ¬¬", por lo que él ya no dijo nada.

-¿Y quien te las dio¿Robin?

Ella giró la cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de negación.

-Aaah… Raven¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

- Ya la estás haciendo ¬¬

-Bueno ¿Dos?

-Ya las hiciste ¬¬

-¡Oh rayos! Es decir -No te preocupes, te entiendo, interrumpiendo la hechicera.

-¿Hay algo entre tú y Chico Bestia?

-¡No, de ninguna manera, Estaba totalmente sonrojada, lamentablemente olvido su capa que pudo haberla hecho disimular un poco esa situación tan vergonzosa¿Por qué lo dices?

Cyborg dio un vistazo a las flores.- ¿Qué no es obvio?

-¿Pero por que crees que me las dio Chico Bestia, cada vez mucho mas colorada, hasta podría decirse que era su tono de piel.

-Muy simple, Starfire no salió de la torre en todo el día; ella siempre avisa, Robin no fue y yo estoy seguro de que no fui, y no creo que te las hayas dado a ti misma porque a ti no te gust, bueno tu sabes n.nu, así es que por eliminación queda Chico Bestia.

-Ok. Tú ganas. Me las dio él.

-Lo sabía. n.n

-No abuses de tu suerte ¬¬

-n.nU

Aunque pobre, con lo mal que lo vi hace rato. Sobre todo cuando le pregunté lo que sentía por ti.

-¿Por mí, ella se sorprendió.

-¡_Oh, Cyborg, aprende a cerrar tu bocota ó.ò! Se decía a si mismo._

-¡Cyborg como se te ocurre¡Eso es algo muy inmaduro! Si el Chico Bestia y yo llegamos a tener un problema o él me tiene que decir algo que lo haga él, eso es nuestro asunto no tienes porque meterte.

¡Tienes la fortuna de que haya meditado muy temprano si no quien sabe donde estarías ahora!

Raven se puso de espaldas frente a Cyborg, cruzó los brazos y refunfuñó, Cyborg seguía de pie.

Entonces Raven se sentó en la mesa que estaba a su izquierda y con sumo interés interrogó:

-¿Y qué fue lo que te dijo?

- ¬¬

Ésta será una noche muy larga.

* * *

Algunos pasos se escuchaban y cada vez aumentaban su fuerza.

La pelirroja se secaba sus lágrimas lo más rápido que sus manos le permitían.

-¿Robin?

-¿Starfire, que haces en el techo de la torre tan tarde?

-Éste es mi lugar favorito para pensar, sobre todo de noche cuando el cielo está repleto de brillantes estrellas, te permite pensar con claridad.

-¿Has estado llorando?

-¿Ah?

Alzando el rostro de Starfire con su mano para que lo volteara a ver, pero ella trató de evadir su mirada y se colocó detrás de él, sabía que si lo miraba de frente explotaría en llanto.

-Si…es que las relaciones amorosas entre personas me conmueven mucho. Con sinceridad… ¡La alienígena no sabía que decir!

_-"¿Amorosas?" Robin lo veía como una relación, pero alguna vez le pasó por su mente la palabra ¿Amorosa?_

-¿Y tu que dices amigo Robin¿Todo bien con Raven? Starfire no supo porque lo preguntó, conciente de que la respuesta de él la lastimaría.

-Si…Un "Si" que fue entonado como si fuera una pregunta.

-Me alegro mucho por ti.

Espero que alguien llegué a amarme tanto como tú amas a Raven.

Ella se retiró del lugar antes de que sus sentimientos desbordaran, para consolarse entre sueños y una almohada.

Por un rato el joven maravilla observó el panorama nocturno.

Esa misma noche él pudo mirar lo que en verdad sucedía en su corazón…

**Continuará…**

Ya tengo la idea del próximo capítulo, ahora solo falta escribirla XD!

Advierto, es la primera vez que me uno a un foro donde escriben fics, aunque yo ya tengo algunos escritos a lápiz y papel y que nunca he publicado, son pocos y la mayoría son one-shots, pero por ahí tengo vagas ideillas para más , solo es cuestión de saber si les gusta esta historia para seguir actualizando.

En cuanto a las orquídeas, no se si sean las flores favoritas de Raven pero a mi me encantan (y son mis favoritas) por lo que espero no haya inconveniente.

Por último quiero decir que tengo dos one-shots uno Star/Rob y Rae/CB y les doy la oportunidad de votar para que escojan cual quieren que publique primero.

Solo avísenme, yo hago un conteo y subo el one-shot.

¡Cuídense!

Atte.

Hikaru Minami

Intento de escritora en FF.N y loca desquiciada en sus tiempos libres :3


End file.
